


The day the Earth shouted Love at the heart of my Childhood

by AliceLangley



Series: The day the Earth shouted Love at the heart of my Childhood [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Dark Fantasy, Horror, Multi, Psychological, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceLangley/pseuds/AliceLangley
Summary: Overlords from outer space have invaded Earth. Oracles all over the planet are worshipped as gods. The protagonist, a teenager who’s been prematurely kicked out of his parents’ house, meets a girl who will change his life forever.
Series: The day the Earth shouted Love at the heart of my Childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965523
Kudos: 2





	1. I am childhood’s end, I am your guardian angel.

I met my guardian angel on the day of my birthday.  
I was kicked out of my house when I was only 16 years old because I decided to drop out of high school. I just really thought it wasn’t for me, and I didn’t feel like going because of my mental health issues and whatnot. The invasion of the Overlords had been going on for two and a half months that day. I gladly accepted an Oracle’s offer to live under their protection, I wasn’t interested in what they were doing, I didn’t care for it. This world had nothing to offer me before their arrival.  
On the day of my 17th birthday was when things really started to change. Or rather, they stopped changing. Everyone was getting used to the Overlords’ presence and some even started worshipping Oracles like some sort of demigods.  
I always felt like I was being left out of some kind of inside joke or something because I had no idea what was happening to everyone around me. But the Oracle was kind. They provided me with a roof and food in exchange for some work around their mansion.  
I was always unsure about how to refer to the Oracles. They lookes androgynous. Other than that they had a pretty humanoid form except for the eye horror all around their bodies. Some had horns. Some even had wings, but they couldn’t fly or anything, mostly because they evolved past the need for flying. Some people said they looked like demons. I’d say they looked more like some kind of biblical angels.  
The biggest mystery were the Overlords. They never showed up in public as far as I can remember.  
Some said they saw how they looked like and became so traumatised that they never wanted to speak of it again to avoid causing mass panic. Probably bullshit, but it does entertain people.  
Anyway, that exact day was heavily raining all over the country and there was a massive blackout. It was then that she appeared. Black, curly, short hair. Dark-piercing, inhuman, yellow eyes that looked like they were staring at my soul. Dressed in some kind of old fashioned school uniform with a long black skirt. And a light as powerful as the sun hovering above her head like an angel’s halo.  
She was standing outside my master’s -the Oracle- mansion, under the heavy rain and thunderstorm. Pitch black all around her because of the blackout. I froze completely, like a prey surrounded by predators.  
10 minutes passed and nothing happened. Then what seemed like an hour.  
She was standing still, unmoving, unshakable, inevitable, under the rain. It wasn’t bothering her at all, she was otherworldly. It felt like time was slowing down more and more as it passed. Then, it froze like me.  
Suddenly, all the big screens in the city turned on at the same time, flashing red, showing like a hundred eyes all pointed on me. A thousand voices screaming a million things inside my head, with billions of thoughts talking over them. Then it stopped.  
She moved, she talked. I heard eldritch sounds coming from her mouth - and yet, I could somehow understand some words.  
“I am...childhood’s end.”  
“I am...your guardian angel.”


	2. We are the Conductors. Let the game begin.

I woke up the next day and I didn’t even remember falling asleep. It was 3 pm and the sun was shining again through the room’s window. The Oracle was sitting next to me, probably watching over me for some unknown reason. Did they care about me? It’s hard to say, honestly.  
“So, you met Childhood’s end.” They said.  
“Who?” I replied, confused. I didn’t even remember what happened the night before.  
The Oracle smiled, looking at me, then reminded me about the black haired girl.  
“Oh, that.” I uttered.  
“Think of her as a new member of our family.” The Oracle continued.   
I never actually thought of this house as family, for what is family but a bunch of blood related backstabbers? I’d rather think of them as friends if I really have to. But then again, I wasn’t sure about their intentions. I knew nothing about them, especially about the Oracle.   
Anyway, I tried getting out of bed and I immediately felt dizzy, like I was gonna fall. So, naturally, I fell on the floor like a potato. It was then that she -the black haired girl- entered the room.  
“So, how is he?” She asked the Oracle.  
“Well, he is on the floor, but he should be fine.” They replied.  
The girl sat on the floor near me and tried to shake my hand. “Is this how they do it?” She said.  
“Do what?” I asked, confused.  
“Greet each other, you worm. I mean, you humans do it all the time, no?” She answered, smiling at me in a eerie way.  
Now that I had met her and got to talk to her even just a bit I felt stupid for freezing the night before. Maybe it’s the context, maybe I’m just dumb. Maybe I was letting my guard down too soon because she looked human, therefore familiar.  
I swallowed the bait and started talking to her. She was kind of nice actually, but at the same time she felt like a robot designed and programmed to give all the right answers I was looking for, which didn’t bother me at the time. We got ready and went to the grocery store for the Oracle together, something I used to do alone since I’m not that sociable with the others that live in the house.  
“So, tell me your name, worm.” She asked me with a smug expression on her face.  
“I’m Samuel. You can call me Sam for short.” I replied. “What about you?”  
“I’m...Childhood’s end.” She replied, hesitantly. “That doesn’t sound like a common human name now, does it...”  
She stopped walking, then looked around her and decided: “Call me Char. It stands for Character.”  
“Char?” I replied. “Well, if you like it, then okay. Nice to meet you, Char.”  
We then resumed walking while she kept asking stuff about our world.

While walking, I noticed that the screens in the city went back to normal after that night. The usual ads for useless stuff, junk food and popular artists no one knows. So regular I was gonna throw up out of boredom, but at least I wasn’t freezing like a chicken at the sight of all those creepy alien eyes. Then suddenly, while I wasn’t paying attention, all the screens turned on some news flash about someone who killed the president in his sleep. I would have empathised but I just couldn’t care less, I’ve always hated this country’s politicians. Guess I’ll go to hell.   
The screens then went red again with a loud siren.   
They showed the picture of a white haired girl, while almost screaming that there had been a terrorist attack at the capital and a lot of politicians were killed in the various explosions.  
Apparently, that single girl was the author of the incident. I couldn’t believe it, no one could. Everyone in the streets started screaming, terrorised of this new unknown threat. Some started theorising that the aliens were after the incident because of how the girl in the pictures resembled the Oracles. Suddenly, a chill ran down my spine. Char was pulling my shirt.  
“What’s the problem, Sam?” She asked.  
I looked at her with a scared look on my face and replied: “Apparently there was a terrorist attack at our country’s capital and a lot of our leaders and politicians died.”  
“Yeah...What’s the problem? No one here liked them for all I know.” She said, puzzled.  
“We didn’t...” I stopped for a minute, then continued. “But, they were humans. They probably even had families and friends who cared about them, so...”  
“So?” She smiled. “YOU didn’t care about them. Most people hated them, even. I ask again, what is the matter?”  
I though about how to come out with a smug response or something that wouldn’t make me sound like a hypocrite, and yet...I couldn’t come out with anything. At all. So, I remained silent.  
“Let’s go back home, Sam. You look distressed.” She said, pulling my arm.

As we were heading back I heard some other news. The white haired girl apparently had left a voice message to the journalists.

“We are the Conductors. Let the game begin.”


	3. I am god here

Going back home I kept thinking, was that some kind of prank? Was the terrorist attack a hoax? And who was the white haired girl?   
I didn’t notice at first but she had the same four pointed star under her eye as Char. Only she had it red instead of yellow. That made me think immediately about something obvious - that the aliens were plotting something. Which I found pretty unnerving and interesting at the same time.  
“What are you thinking about, Sam?” Asked Char.  
“You ‘people’ are clearly plotting something. Do you know something about it?”  
She stopped walking for a second, then looked at me and answered: “Even if I did, do you really think I would tell a worm like you?”  
I remained silent for a solid minute thinking about some kind of comeback.  
“Clearly you’re too low on the food chain to know anything about your kind’s schemes.” I said, trying to sound cool or something. What an asshole.

We arrived at the Oracle’s mansion and helped cooking lunch. The Oracle liked eating with us, even though I don’t think they actually needed human food to survive.  
Char preferred waiting in my room and looking at the tv to ‘learn about human culture’. She had nothing human apart from her form to begin with, though.  
After lunch, the Oracle asked me to come talk to them in private. I kept nervously wondering what they could possibly have to tell me, even if it could have been something stupid and simple, in my experience when someone wanted to talk to me in private it rarely was about something good.  
And then the hour came. I went inside the Oracle’s room and waited patiently -sort of- for them.   
When they arrived, I stood up.  
“Are you nervous, Samuel?” They asked.  
“I...No, of course not, why would I?” I replied.  
Then they continued: “I meant because of the terrorist attack. Surely you must be thinking that we are involved?”  
It’s like they had already read my mind.   
“Uh...Yes. I do, it’s kind of obvious.” I answered, nervously fidgeting with my hands.  
They smiled gently at me, then pinched my cheek. Was I about to die or something?  
“We don’t intend to hurt anyone. All the people involved in the attack are safe with us. If you don’t believe me, I could...show you.” They said, with a smile still on their face.  
“No thank you, I’ll just have to trust you. Also, I realized thanks to Char how much I don’t care, so there’s that.” I answered, nervously smiling.  
“Haha! Now that’s something you don’t see every day! You humans usually fake empathy, but you don’t even try.” They said laughing, then continued: “Anyway. You really should drop the act and start socializing. Lonely people don’t last so much on this planet.”

We greeted each other and I went back on the way to my room.  
I kept thinking about the last thing they said about socializing. Me? Socialize? The last friend I had was in middle school, and he didn’t last long before throwing our friendship out the window to go with the cool kids. I definitely didn’t have a nice record with socialization, and I wasn’t interested in changing that.  
That day, for some unknown reason, I decided not to go right to my room and instead go up to the roof to see the sunset. I thought I would be alone for a bit.   
I was wrong. That day was when I met her.  
There was this girl on the roof almost crying, covered in patches and band aids. The first thing I thought was “damn, what a nuisance, I’ll go back to my room then”, but she stopped me. She actually heard me opening the door to the roof and said: “Who are you? Come here.”  
My brain was telling me to ignore her but my body didn’t respond. So I went near her.  
“Who are you and why are you crying? Please stop.” I said.  
She stopped crying, then stood up and replied: “No manmade combination of symbols could possibly hope to define what I represent,” she looked at me, then continued: “I am god here.”


End file.
